Demonic Love of a Cursed Heart
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: Dead. Crap. Just... Why are you here? I write better stuff now.
1. Tiger Lilies

A/N: Hiyas! This is ArilianaFireQueen, a.k.a. Ari, and I'd like to thank you for reading my first published fanfic!!! I do not claim to own any of the original "Naruto" characters, Masashi Kisimoto-sensai has that honor, nor do I have any ownership of Okuda Chihiro and Myojin Amaya, they belong to my friends. Hyuga Azula and Zukara, however, are mine!

Chapter One: Tiger Lilies 

_"Mama!" a 6-year-old girl called as she ran over to a pot of flowers. "Look at these!"_

_Hyuga Zukara followed her daughter slowly, smiling at the child's happiness. She knew that she was the only one who saw this side of Azula, and loved to see her smile. "Yes Zula-chan," she said calmly, crouching down next to her. "Do you like these flowers?"_

_Azula nodded. "They're pretty!" Closing her eyes, she leaned over to smell them. "What're they called?"_

_"These are tiger lilies. I like them too." Plucking one of the flowers off of the stem, Zukara stuck it behind Azula's ear. "There you go!"_

_"Do I look pretty now?" The child's wide eyes told her mother how much she yearned to be accepted._

_"You look even more beautiful now," she replied, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You're my Zula-chan, of course you're pretty all the time." Over Azula's shoulders, through the windows of the greenhouse, Zukara could see her cousin, Hiashi. He was watching them, pale lavender eyes unreadable. One of the few people to know about Azula's inner demon, Hiashi alone had disagreed with her decision to enroll Azula in the Ninja Academy. He feared that the demon sealed within her would eventually destroy the village, and the clan along with it. Zukara's eyes met her cousin's as her smile faded. She clutched her daughter to her chest and silently prayed for her acceptance._

_"Mama?" Azula asked, her voice showing confusion. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Zula-chan. Nothing's wrong." Zukara smiled, letting go and looking at her child. "Just thinking about how much I love you."_

_Azula grinned. "I love you too Mama!"_

10 years later

"I hate this." Azula stood outside a building, staring up at a sign above the door. "Of all the stores in the village, it has to be at this one."

"Then don't get a tiger lily," Myojin Amaya told her teammate. "That way you don't have to deal with her."

"But that's kaa-san's favorite flower. I have to get her one."

Okuda Chihiro, the squad's third member, sighed. "Well, let's just get this over with," the girl said half-heartedly, pushing open the door to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "After you Zuzu-chan."

Azula scowled, stalking past Chihiro into the shop. "Didn't I tell you that I hate that name?" she hissed, glaring at her teammate.

Before Chihiro could reply, another voice rang out from behind the counter. "Well if it isn't the sluts." All three girls turned to glare at Yamanaka Ino, whose family ran the shop. "Preparing to seduce someone else?"

"Like we have time Little Miss Pig," Azula retorted. "We're far too busy doing more important things like, uh, training!" She rolled her eyes, an action barely noticeable due to her trademark Hyuga eyes. "Just point us towards the tiger lilies and we'll be on our way." The girls were used to comments on the way they dressed: Azula with her short, open kimono and bandages wrapped around her chest, Chihiro for her short shorts and cropped, strapless top, and Amaya for… well, just for being friends with the other two.

"Down this way," Haruno Sakura called, appearing from the back room. "But you better not be giving them to Sasuke!"

"Hello Billboard Brow, helping the pig out? How sweet. Obviously you two are friends right now." The girls followed the pink-haired kunoichi to the potted lilies. "Still, you're way too suspicious. These aren't for Uchiha, I'm giving them to my kaa-san." She grabbed a pot of tiger lilies, and strode back to the counter. With a smirk, she placed money to pay for the flowers in the counter. "See you around girls. Maybe one of you can be my next victim." With that, she left the shop, Amaya and Chihiro close behind.

Once they were a safe distance away, the kunoichi squad stopped to catch their breath. "Well, that could've gone better," Chihiro joked.

"Seeing as though the only two people in this village that all three of us hate were both there, yeah it could have," Amaya stated, leaning against the side of a fence.

"They judge everyone through the way they themselves act," Azula commented, pulling a red ribbon out of one of her sleeves. As she tied it around the pot, she continued. "I mean, why would I buy flowers for Uchiha?" She didn't mention the feeling she had whenever she watched him fight, not only wouldn't her teammates understand, she barely comprehended it.

"Though I'm sure that we all want to talk about Sasuke," Amaya said sarcastically, "shouldn't we be going to Azula's to deliver her kaa-san's birthday present?"

"We will. Just as soon as I finish." Relieved that the subject was changed, Azula swiftly tied the ribbon into a bow. "There. Let's go." As she led the way to the Hyuga estates, she turned to tell the other two, "By the way, thanks for coming to back me up."

Chihiro grinned, tossing her arm over Azula's shoulder. "We're a team! Mya-chan and I wouldn't let you deal with those two alone!"

A small smile crossed Azula's lips. "Thanks," she murmured, thankful for her two friends' loyalty. "Thanks."

_**A/N: Chapter 1, done! Please read and review, and I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon!!! Also, I need ideas for the names of Azula's father and half-brother, so please chip in with ideas! Thanks in advance!!!!**_


	2. Squads

_**A/N: I do not own "Naruto." If I did, you would know by the massive amount of screen time Sasuke would have… Oh, and by the fact that Sakura would have burned up by now…**_

**Chapter 2: Squads**

--------------

The next day, Azula woke up in a slightly annoyed mood. Looking out of her window, she saw dark clouds over the village. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. She hated rain.

"Hello Zula-chan," Zukara said to her as she entered the kitchen. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine," the teen muttered, sitting down at the table.

Her mother placed a bowl of rice in front of her, smiling knowingly. "It's the coming rain, isn't it? That's why you're in a bad mood." Azula nodded, digging into her food. "You've always hated it. What are you going to be doing today?"

Swallowing the last of her rice, Azula wiped her hand across her mouth. "Akito-sensai's probably gonna have us do some lame-ass D-rank 'mission'."

Zukara sighed. "You know that I don't like it when you use that language." She could tell that Azula wasn't listening as she shoved her feet into her sandals. "Do your best!" she called out after her daughter.

"See ya!" Azula called back before she closed the door and ran off to meet her teammates and teacher at their usual spot. As she approached the bridge, she could see Squad 7 waiting there. "Move aside losers!" she yelled as she ran through the group.

"Don't call Sasuke a loser!" Sakura yelled at her back.

Azula stopped and turned to laugh at her. "You never cease to amuse me Billboard Brow." When Sakura stared at her in confusion, she sighed. "You're more upset that I called Pretty Boy a loser then that I called you one." Glancing at the sky, she smirked. "Now, I'd love to explain life's basic principles to you idiots, but I've got places to go, people to see, shinobi to kill. Later!" With that, she whirled around and ran off, leaving the other three Genin glaring after her.

Amaya was already waiting at the training grounds when Azula arrived. She nodded, acknowledging that she knew that her friend was there. The secretive kunioichi was playing with a pair of shuriken, something she always did when bored. Azula tended to play with one of her needles and Chihiro liked to stretch.

Not long after she arrived, Chihiro showed up, rounding out the squad. "Didja hear?!" she asked the other two excitedly.

"You coming a mile away?" Amaya asked, looking at the bouncy girl. "Couldn't miss it."

"Since we don't know what you're talking about Chihiro, how do we know if we've heard about it," Azula explained, trying to suppress her annoyance with her slightly ditzy teammate. "So explain it Girly Girl."

_**A/N: Yes, the chapters are getting shorter. This way it's faster for me to update. I still need name ideas for a couple future characters, and I'd love reviews in general. Please read and review!!! I'm feeling lonely out here…**_

_**Ari**_


	3. Kunoichi Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Chihiro, Amaya, or Akito-sensei. Nor do I currently own any imagination for this feature…**

_**A/N: I hate technology!!! The stupid computers deleted my files!!! Baka!!! throws something Grah!!!! … I'm ok now… Sorry 'bout that. Also, sorry about the delay. I had typed up a wonderful spleal about my Shikamaru complex and why it's taken so long, but now it's gone. Sobs Anyway, here's chapter three…**_

**Chapter 3: Kunoichi Crush**

"Suna's Kazekage is coming to pay respects and help us rebuild the damaged parts of our village, to apologize for the trouble they caused when they assisted Otogakure in attacking us!" Chihiro told her teammates.

"I heard that," Azula said. "So? Why are you so hyper because of it?"

"Have you heard who the new Kazekage is?" When the other two shook their heads, Chihiro grinned triumphantly. "Gaara-kun!"

Azula sighed. Chihiro's crush on the emotionless Suna shinobi was obvious. Clearly she had no problems understanding how she felt about him. "Geez girl," she muttered. "Are you asking for him to kill you? His own siblings don't even call him that, so why do you?"

Chihiro shrugged, still smiling. "He's Gaara-kun, that's why I call him that!" she chirped, refusing to allow her friend's pessimism to bring her down.

"If she gets herself killed, it's not our problem," Amaya added as their sensei, Nakazawa Akito, appeared.

"Hello girls," he said, earning their attention. "Today you are going to be walking the dogs of the visiting Lord Hitomi-sama."

Azula's eyes narrowed as Chihiro groaned and Amaya tossed her shuriken at the wooden post next to their teacher in annoyance. _'I knew it,'_ she muttered silently.

"Not another D-rank mission." Chihiro whined. While Azula didn't like how she went about it, she did agree with her teammate.

"You will be joining Squad 7 in this mission," the Jonin told them, glaring at all three kunoichi. "Quit complaining. These are jobs that need doing and as Genin, you three are the ones chosen to do them." With that, he walked through the group to lead them to their mission.

All three kunoichi followed their teacher dutifully, grumbling all the way. _'Well, my day is going just brilliantly,'_ Azula thought. _'First rain, now dogs. What next, a freaking family get-together?'_ As they joined Kakashi's squad, she glared at the brooding black-eyed teen. _'And I have to work with Pretty Boy himself. Just perfect.'_ Her hands clenched into fists, hidden by her kimono's long sleeves.

Even when she wasn't looking at him, Azula could feel Sasuke's eyes on her every now and then. Her heart rate picked up every time they accidentally touched. Though she hid it with an act of annoyance, Azula found herself yearning for his touch. She relished the sound of is voice, even as she was arguing with him. She hated herself for all this, and wanted to be rid of these feelings, but at the same time, she wanted to know if he felt the same.

The next thing she knew, their mission was over. Chihiro asked her if she wanted to join Naruto, Amaya and her for some ramen, but she declined. Instead she returned to the training grounds to work on a technique that had eluded her for some time.

_**A/N: Ok, chapter 3 is finally up!!! Sorry for the wait!!! In other news, I'm still taking requests for the name of an Otonin!! I need your input!!!**_

_**People who are teh awesomeness squared!!!: The Year of The Rooster Luv ya!!!**_

_**Ari**_


	4. Head or Heart?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, the upcoming scene, or variations on it (NOT INVOLVING SAKURA!), would have occurred by now… Since it hasn't, you can concur that I do not own the aforementioned anime/manga. (I luv using big words, they make me sound smart! )

_**A/N: Yay!! Chapter 4!!! I love this chapter!!! Be prepared for the reason this is included under the genre of romance and a very OOC Sasuke!!! Kyah!!! jumps up and down Please read and review!!!**_

**Chapter 4: Head or Heart?**

"Hah!" Azula cried as she hit the training post for what seemed like the millionth time. As her palm hit the wood, she sent out a burst of her chakra, concentrating on it. When fire appeared, she quickly withdrew her hand. "Shit," she swore under her breath. "Messed up again."

Azula was the only shinobi in the forest clearing; all the other ninja that had been there when she had arrived had left by now. Not that she minded the solitude, that way no one would know how she failed at Juken. It was one of the few aspects of the Nibi sealed within her that she couldn't suppress, and she hated it.

As she leaned against the training post, catching her breath, she heard some movement behind her. Without turning around, she used her Byakugan to discover who had made the noise. "I know you're there Uchiha," Azula sighed, ignoring the pounding of her heart. "What do you want?"

"Why should I tell you Hyuga?" Sasuke retorted. He strode into the clearing and stared at her back. "Is it a crime to take a walk all of a sudden?"

Azula smirked, closing her eyes. This was just what she needed; Sasuke was second only to her cousin Neji on her "Favorite Tormentee" list. "Never said it was. But spying on the other hand…" She turned around and raised an eyebrow, not needing to finish her sentence.

"Hmph. Why would I spy on you?" He returned her smirk with one of his own. "You're just a bloodthirsty bitch of a kunoichi."

"Aw, don't be like that. You know you love it."

"You're right." That was not the answer Azula had expected, and she stared at him, eyes wide. Her mind raced, trying to think of a comeback, but she couldn't. She was so shaken; she didn't even notice Sasuke move to stand in front of her. "I do love it. It's one of the things I like the most about you."

"W-what the hell Uchiha?" Azula stammered, feeling her face go red and hot. "A-are you drunk or something?" (A/N: This line has been dedicated to my friend Christina. More info below.) His face was inches away from hers; she wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _'Come on Azula,'_ she told herself. _'You're a shinobi, get away!'_ But her body wouldn't listen to her.

"You're an amazing kunoichi," Sasuke told her, his black eyes slowly closing. Before Azula could reply, his mouth was on hers in a kiss. Unable to fight her emotions any longer, her eyes closed too and she closed her hands in his shirt. Tears fell down her face as she was forced to face the feelings she had hidden for Sasuke. She, the girl who prided herself on not letting any guy get close to her, had fallen in love with the most sought-after teen shinobi in the village, And, from the looks of things, he loved her as well.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart. Azula stepped backwards, not entirely sure about what had just happened. "Oh shit," she whispered, pale lavender eyes wide. She was breathing quickly as she crouched down to pick up her staff. Swallowing hard, Azula swiftly turned and ran back to her home, leaving Sasuke staring after her. Lightning flashed as he muttered something under his breath before turning and going home as well.

Line here...

It was pouring by the time Azula made it into her and her kaa-san's house, and the 16-year-old was soaked from her jet-black hair to her black sandals. Zukara took one look and her daughter and sent her to take a warm bath. Azula didn't argue, she was too lost in her thoughts.

'_Dammit,'_ she thought, sinking into the hot water. _'I can't be in love. I have fucking trust issues, that's what everyone tells me. Besides, I hate Pretty Boy. How can I love him as well?'_ Her head was telling her to stay away from him, while her heart wanted to kiss him again. _'Crap.'_ Her slanted eyes half-closed, she trailed her fingers through the water. She had always been so sure about everything. Now she didn't know what to do.

"What should I do?" she wondered aloud. "Do I listen to my head like always, or my heart?" One thing she did know- no one could find out about this, or she'd never hear the end of it.

_**A/N: Yay!!! I so love this chapter!!! It was so fun to write!!! By the way, I drew this one pic of Sasuke and Azula inches apart, about to kiss. When I showed my friends, Christina said that he looked like he was drunk. Therefore, I have dedicated that line to her. Please review!!!! I feel lonely without the proof that people care about my story…**_


	5. Rivals

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, the world would be a very scary place indeed…

_**A/N: … Well, this is Chapter 5… I really don't have much to say here… I hate AP tests… They take away all my creativity… Hence the reason I still only have 2 paragraphs of chapter 6 thought up… Well, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5: Rivals**

"Azula? Azula!?" Her eyes flew open to see a gloved hand in front of her. Akito-sensai was waving at her, dark eyes showing concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," the Hyuga told her teacher, mentally kicking herself. She had been thinking about Sasuke and what had happened the previous night. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Ok then." The Jonin stepped back to look at all three kunoichi. "Today you girls are going to be patrolling the forest around the village. This is a big responsibility, so I expect that you will do your best. That means no unnecessary battles." The last part he directed at Amaya and Azula, the two most likely to pick a fight. "Anything strange you will report to Lady Hokage and me after you return. That should be at about twilight."

"Anything else?" Amaya asked.

"That should be about it." He nodded, dismissing the squad to leap off into the forest.

"What's up Zuzu-chan?" Chihiro asked as they jumped through the trees. "You seem a little spacey today."

"Yeah," Amaya added. "Normally Chihiro-chan's the spacey one. You sure that you're fine?"

"I'm fine!" Azula snapped, sick and tired of people trying to butt into her business. "Or I would be if everyone would just quit asking me if I'm ok!"

The other two girls looked at each other and shut up, since neither wanted their firey teammate to really lose her temper. It didn't happen too often, and the results were not pretty when it did.

The squad had been patrolling for about an hour when they heard someone yelling up ahead, "Use your power of youth!" All three girls groaned at the all-too-familiar voice. Only one person in all of Konoha would use that phrase- Maito Gai.

Sure enough, not far ahead, the girls came across the green-spandex-clad Jonin and the squad he led. Right as they landed on tree branches surrounding the clearing, Hyuga Neji told the other three, "Don't look now, but we've got company." Of course Rock Lee and Tenten, his teammates, looked up at Squad 0. "I said don't look now!"

"Why would anyone listen to you Cadet Boy?" Azula sneered, smirking at her cousin as she jumped down. "You're just an inferior, self-centered ass."

The older prodigy glared at her, pale lavender eyes meeting pale lavender eyes. "Who are you calling inferior? You can't even do Juken right!"

"I'm calling you inferior Cadet Boy! I'm a member of the main part of the clan while you're just a part of the cadet branch! Therefore you are inferior to me!" Around them, Lee and Chihiro were arguing over who was faster, with Gai attempting to back up his student. Amaya and Tenten were just standing there, not sure which fight to break up first. "My way is more damaging anyway," Azula insisted. "I destroy the chakra network and burn my opponent!" She pushed her hand towards her cousin, emitting a spurt of fiery chakra as she did. The prideful teen would rather die then admit her jealousy to him, so she attacked him even though she knew he'd block it.

And block it he did, smoothly moving into the Juken stance as he did. "Bring it on freak show," Neji sneered.

"Don't worry Cadet Boy," she hissed, slanted eyes narrowing to slits. "I will."

_**A/N: Soo… Azula vs. Neji… How shall this turn out? Ok, I know, but I'm the authoress, so that makes sense. Anywho… here's some action to balance out the romance of the previous chapter.**_

_**To h.a.Vargo: Could you come over here so that I can glomp you? You made my day!! Thanks sooo much for reviewing!!! I love you (in a totally friend-like way, different from how I love Sasuke-kun)!!!!! gives Pocky As for your question, an Otonin is a ninja (nin) from the Sound Village (Otogakure). Don't worry, you're not stupid or anything. Also, I hope to put the "Drunk Sasuke" picture up on my deviantart account, along with pics of Azula, Chihiro, and Amaya… Right now I have nothing, so finding ArilianaFireQueen there is kinda pointless…**_

_**To everyone else who is reading this: Reviews make me feel loved. They keep me from stressing out over AP testing and my chem. grade. Please review, and you too can save a budding teen writer from neglect and putting off updates. (Seriously, when people review, I type up my chapters that I have written faster…) So please, I ask you to humor me and let me know what you think of my writing. I'd even be happy with a comment for Azula about anything!!! I'm just yearning for concrete evidence that I am not alone in this silent world!**_

_**Ok, I'm done with my mini-rant/request. I still need suggestions for a name for a male shinobi. Chapter 6 might take a while to come since I am still dealing with writer's block… And now I will go study for my AP World History test tomorrow… Wish me luck!!!**_


End file.
